


First Welter's Game of the Year

by Inhuman_Shadow



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request from Tumblr: "The magicians headcanons for the gang helping you with your first game of welters!"





	First Welter's Game of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a timeline where there is no Beast, everyone is alive and the reader is really good friends with Julia.

  * You knew the rules of Welters from stories around campus, including the rumors about the ruthless “Captain Margo” 
  * You’d also been at the match where Q had not only wiped the board but, also practically destroyed the roof.
  * The first match of the new semester was in a few weeks and Margo had decided to schedule the first practice for early as fuck.
  * “Remind me again why I’m doing this, Todd?”
  * “You lost to a game of high-stakes beer pong…”
  * “…. Shut the fuck up Todd.”
  * Alice was happy to give you her spot on the team.
  * If you were being honest, the rumors about Margo’s attitude as a captain were exaggerated.
  * The first practice was more to acclimate you to the game and the general layout of the Welters board.
  * it started with one on one practices.
  * First, it was you versus Q. He still randomly threw the damn globe on the practice board.
  * Which was an advantage for you when he kept making the wrong spell choice for some of the circumstances.
  * You wanted to go against Eliot. But he graciously declined, saying he’d “rather slam his foot into a door over and over than play Welters.
  * Josh was busy making more drug-infused food.
  * And you wanted one more try against someone that wasn’t Margo.
  * So you literally ran into the Physical kid’s cottage and dragged Todd out to the practice board.
  * He was very confused until you explained why you dragged him away from whatever he was doing.
  * That match was pretty even until you had miscast, causing a small boom which sent you both flying backward.
  * Then you all decided to call it a day, making your goal to at least hold your ground against Margo in the next practice in a few days.
  * Which led you to convince Todd and Julia to help you strategize and get better at learning how to choose the best spells for the squares.
  * The practices with them helped and you had felt ready to try and face Margo.
  * You held your own for a few minutes but didn’t anticipate some moves Margo made.
  * You both laughed it off and grabbed a drink from the bar inside the cottage.
  * “Not too bad, kid. You’ve got talent, with more practice… we may win the tournament this year. Who helped you? No offense but… you got good a bit too quick.”
  * “None taken, Margo. I actually had Todd and Julia help me strategize.”
  * “Todd? Todd helped you get that good?”
  * “Don’t underestimate him, Margo. He’s more talented than he lets on. Todd aside. Think we’re ready to take on whoever has the balls to go against us?”
  * “Easy there, eager beaver. To win this we have to play smart and aggressively. But I do think we have a pretty good chance of beating every assclown between the Physical kids and the prize. Here’s to climbing to the top.”
  * “And to no surprises”
  * Weeks and practices went by. The team’s overall strategies improving, as well as they could with the idea of a randomized Welters board.
  * The day of the match arrived and the physical kids slowly climbed the bracket. And for the most part, there weren’t any surprises, until the team from the Knowledge Magicians came to the field.
  * Lo and behold, Julia was on the team. But, you wouldn’t let that stop you from winning. You’d all come too far to lose.
  * The round was long and each team had had their fair share of miscasts. Now, the game was tied with only a handful of the toughest squares left.
  * Julia had just captured a square and sent the globe to you.
  * You were running out of options and started to wrack your brain for a way to wipe the board. Which would be a lot harder because you weren’t a Knowledge magician, even if you were, spell comprehension wasn’t your better subject.
  * You decided to pull a Quentin and threw the globe to one of the last few open squares.
  * The arena went silent, everyone waiting to see what the rookie would do.
  * honestly, you also wondered just what the hell you were gonna cast…
  * The spell in your head could be adjusted to account for a majority of the circumstances you could read off the square.
  * You gave Margo and the team one last look of semi-desperation and started to cast a variant on the black hole spell Q cast last time, instead creating a massive endothermic reaction.
  * The spell started to change the feel of the air, chilling it rapidly, cracking the remaining squares, wiping the whole board.
  * As well as leaving all attendees and teams slightly frosted.
  * You’d done it… you’d won your first Welters tourney and sealed the Physical Disciplines place on top yet again.
  * Later that night, all the attending teams were invited to a party at the Cottage to celebrate.
  * Some were too high and mighty to accept, some had assignments… you got the gist. Julia was able to bring the Knowldge team and have a few drinks.
  * Julia and Margo were sat with you recounting the events of the match well into the night.




End file.
